


Giddy Up

by bubble_bobb



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I ruined Giddy Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Juyeon/Younghoon, Mentioned Sangyeon/Jacob, Partying, Smut, Underage Drinking, it will make more sense if you read it, just a little, they're not idols, very light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Eric looks over his shoulder when he feels the warmth of another person warm up his back. He smiles as Kevin’s mess of a hair tickles his cheek.“What is it?“ He asks softly but loud enough for the other to hear. Kevin looks up, a playful smile playing on his lips.“Drunk…?“





	Giddy Up

**Author's Note:**

> hey :)  
> (i know, i know, but Eric is an adult in Korea and in most of the world so.... sorry? Also, I consider him an adult but he still can't drink in America so that's why the "underage drinking" is there)  
> i hope you enjoy  
> sorry for any errors, it's late  
> feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment  
> i always love reading what you think ♥

The music is too loud, too loud for Eric’s liking. He looks around with bored eyes, slightly gagging at the sight of Jacob and Sangyeon making out in the corner of the room. Almost everyone around him has their limbs tangled with their partner but him. His partner decided to ditch him because of a couple of snacks and a few glasses of disgusting punch that was bought a year ago.

He looks at his cup of whatever, something Younghoon poured him with a “Trust me, you’ll love it.“ before Juyeon dragged him away from him, and frowns. He barely took a sip and already thinks it tastes horrible. He wants to go home, maybe lay down and play some music he likes or  take a hot shower, anything just so that he could leave and not be with such a huge amount of people, he always wondered how could Jaehyun fit so many people in his apartment at once.

Eric looks over his shoulder when he feels the warmth of another person warm up his back. He smiles as Kevin’s mess of a hair tickles his cheek.

“What is it?“

He asks softly but loud enough for the other to hear. Kevin looks up, a playful smile playing on his lips.

“Drunk…“

He says and hides his face back in Eric’s neck. Eric chuckles, he knows he’s not but who is he to say something. He opens his mouth, looking around and tapping on the shoulder of the first person he finds. He explains that he’s “not feeling well and Kevin is drunk so we should go back“. The person, Changmin, smiles and nods with a “I understand.“ leaving his lips. Eric turns around, collecting Kevin in his arms and pushing him back untill they make it to the front door of the apartment.

He opens the door, pushing Kevin out and closing it again. He looks at Kevin and the older smiles brightly, standing upright and walking to their own apartment. Once he unlocks the door he runs into his bedroom, smiling when he hears Eric laugh at him.

He sits on the side of the bed, watching as Eric opens the door and puts his phone back in his pocket.

“So, you don’t feel well?“

Kevin asks with a smirk and Eric grins at him.

“I said that because I’m drunk.“

“You didn’t finish it, did you?“

Kevin tilts his head to the side, supporting his body back on his arms and smiling at the younger.

“I had like one sip, it was, gross.“

Eric laughs again, running a hand through his hair before letting it fall back to his side.

"You can finish me if you want."

Kevin whispers but the other hears him loud and clear. Eric looks up from the floor at Kevin and smirks, coming closer to him.

 "You wanna?"

He says and he finally reaches Kevin, putting his palm on the boy’s knee. Kevin looks up and licks his lips, his own hand coming to wrap around the back of Eric’s neck.

 "Yes…"

He says softly, the younger closing the gap between them and pushing the other back so he’s laying on his back. Kevin sighs into the kiss, his hand slowly falling from Eric’s neck. The younger puts more pressure into the kiss, his other hand now cupping Kevin’s cheek. He licks at Kevin’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the other gladly gives him, slipping his tongue inside.

He flips them over, positioning Kevin on top and running his hands down his sides before stopping on his hips. Kevin breathes out heavily and Eric knows he’s not the only one sober in that room, which makes him happy.

Kevin grinds down, opening his mouth and hiding his face in Eric’s neck.

“Let’s get rid of this first huh?“

Eric says, his hands slipping under Kevin’s dress shirt and sliding up and down Kevin’s back. Kevin nods and lifts his body to unbutton his shirt. He only groans in frustration when his hands shake a little too much to unbutton it. Eric reaches up, caressing the boy’s hands and removing them.

“Relax, okay?“

Kevin pouts and nods, letting Eric unbutton the shirt and undress him. Kevin raises his hips pulling down his jeans before standing up and taking them off, throwing them on the floor.

“You’re gorgeous.“

Eric whispers and Kevin blushes, his hands traveling up and down Eric’s chest and under his shirt, pulling it over his head. He climbs down from Eric’s lap to tug down his jeans and Eric laughs again when Kevin sits back down.

“Eager, aren’t we?“

“Shut up.“

Kevin hisses back and smiles, grabbing a bottle of lube from under his pillow and leaning back down. Kevin lays the bottle next to them while pressing wet and open kisses to Eric's neck, biting at it from time to time just to make a few bruises appear. The younger groans, his hips twitching upward.

"Everyone's gonna see…."

 Kevin murmurs and Eric chuckles.

 "Well, let me let your friends know too."

Eric says, flipping them to change the position so he’s on top. Kevin throws his head back making the access to his neck easier.

"You want it so bad don't you?"

The older nods a bit making Eric smirk. The younger leans forward, softly kissing and biting the skin around Kevin's Adam's apple at first before moving to kiss and lick right over it and slowly moving up to suck on the skin under his jaw and ear, he bites on it a few times, running his tongue over it as an apology every time he does so, not holding back in any way, shape or form. He also goes to kiss and bite at his shoulders a few times just to make sure Kevin has no way of covering these. Kevin moans, wrapping his legs around Eric's waist, a little yelp leaving his lips when Eric hitches his leg higher. The younger moves from Kevin's neck to his collar bones, nibbling and biting at them as softly as possible, teasingly rolling his hips slowly, making Kevin open his mouth in a soundless moan.

"E-Eric, please…"

“I’m sorry love.“

Eric whispers and Kevin blushes again, deeper, hitting his shoulder playfully. Eric grins, taking the bottle of lube and quickly getting some on his fingers while taking off Kevin’s underwear with his other hand. He takes both of Kevin’s wrists into his hand and brings it above his head.

“Keep them there.“

He says softly and Kevin nods, watching as Eric lowers his head to kiss his chest. He circles his middle finger around Kevin’s hole before slowly pushing in. Kevin wiggles under him for a moment before tensing up and clutching the fabric of the silky sheets in his fists. After a few more minutes of stretching Kevin with his fingers Eric decides to pull them out, earning a whiny moan in response.

“Patience love.“

Eric chuckles and Kevin rolls his eyes. Eric spreads the rest of the lube on his hand on his dick before pouring some directly on Kevin’s hole. The older shivers and lets out a breathy moan when he feels Eric pushing in. Eric lets out a huf as soon as he’s pressed flush against the other’s hips, caressing his thigh, his left hand next to Kevin’s head.

He starts to move when Kevin pushes his hips down. Kevin tightens his hold on the sheets, still keeping his hands above his head, because he hasn’t been told to put them down yet. He aches with the need to touch himself but he has to be good. The younger smiles, his right hand grabbing Kevin’s hip and keeping him place.

“Eric… Eric, please, can I… please.“

Kevin throws his head back and lets his mouth fall open when Eric hits that bundle of nerves inside him, not finishing his sentence. Eric raises a brow at him before understanding his unfinished question. He smirks.

“Of course baby, you can put them down.“

Kevin breathes out a quick “Thanks.“ and Eric nods. As soon as Kevin wraps his fingers around his dick he cries out in pleasure, his hand moving as quickly as it can just to finally reach his climax. He grabs one of Eric’s shoulders, squeezing it tightly.

“F-Faster, please.“

Kevin begs and the younger nods again, not bothering to lift his head up and just starts to move his hips a little faster, making the other student jolt up the bedsheets slightly. Kevin is only grateful that the headboard is by his side because he would most probably bang his head against it. He whimpers and rolls his hips down to meet Eric's, thinking it's the best idea he's ever had. He only curses loudly when his hips stutter and Eric slows down. The younger looks at him in worry.

"Are you okay?"

 Kevin nods quickly, his arms going up to wrap around Eric's neck instead and bringing him close.

"Y-Yeah, just please, don't stop now."

 Eric nods, quickening his pace making Kevin feel like he's floating. The older boy's eyes roll to the back of his head and his vision goes blurry white when he feels his orgasm kick in hard. He comes with a surprisingly silent moan and "oh God I love you!" leaving his lips. The young student smiles and curses when Kevin clenches around him. He quickly pulls out, jerking himself off and coming onto Kevin's lower belly with a low groan. Eric looks at the older, his expression turning sad all of the sudden. He reaches out to Kevin's arm that's covering his eyes and the older looks at him with teary eyes.

"Did I... hurt you?"

"What? no, of course not Eric, I loved it."

 Eric smiles slightly, reaching to his bedside table and taking a few tissues to wipe Kevin and himself clean. Once he's done doing that he throws the dirty tissues into the trash bin near by and then gets a clean pair of boxers and some shorts he finds in Kevin’s closet. He sits down next to the other, frowning at the trouble the older has putting on the clothes. He reaches to help him get into it and lays down again.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Kevin laughs softly and Eric's heart melts a bit.

"No, don't worry, I enjoyed it, really."

Eric nods, pulling the older closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. The older student sighs and hides his face in the crook of Eric's bruised neck and if he's bring honest with himself, he's proud that he's the one who made these, though the ones on his neck are a little more visible, because it’s Eric who made them, it's not like he wants to cover them anyway.

"Remember when your mom thought that we were dating?"

Eric says, breaking the silence between them. Kevin smiles at the memory. They were still freshmen at the time and were a “little too comfortable with each other“, as their friends would always say. They didn’t think much of it at the time and just kept being the close friends they were. Later on a new student showed up and instantly fell into the group of friends they had. His name was Jacob Bae and to this day, he’s their best friend. Kevin started spending more time with Jacob, because finally he had someone to talk to about Canada and stuff in there, which with Eric, wasn’t really reachable.

Them ending up together was actually an accident when Eric texted Kevin instead of Jacob if he should ask Kevin out and the older responding him with “Yeah you should.“, a thing he will embarrassed for for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, she found out later."

Kevin mumbled, his eyelids already heavy and breathing steady, their limbs tangled in each other.

"But we weren't dating at the time."

Eric comments softly, his hand rubbing Kevin’s lower back, pulling him even closer and laying his head on top of Kevin’s.

"That was fun, I kinda miss it to be honest."

Kevin says again, a bit inaudible but enough for Eric to hear and smile at.

"Same."

"But I have you now…"

Kevin whispers, his eyes already closed and body relaxing in Eric’s arms. Eric leans back, kissing the boy’s forehead and laying his head onto the white pillows decorating Kevin’s bed. He closes his eyes, falling asleep with a soft whisper.

 "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
